Until All are One
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: The road to peace was often paved with bodies. It was so easy to fall into his darkness. The future would be built upon the ashes of the past. –Wasted Verse— squint for Kagome/Megatron


Until All Are One

**Rating**: M for violence, some-type of smut, images (Robotic Acts and me being a Robosexual)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Sci-fi/Romance  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kagome and Soundwave with slight Kagome/Megatron  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The road to peace was often paved with bodies. It was so easy to fall into his darkness. The future would be built upon the ashes of the past.  
><strong>–Wasted Verse—<strong>

Note: If you haven't read Elegantly Wasted then you may be lost.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime had performed a great heresy. He had always spoken of freedom and rights; but what victory was there when Cybertron was in pieces, and the remaining Cybertronian beings were left with no hope.<p>

Soundwave was disgusted. This was why he had sided with the Decepticons in the first place. A Prime could never understand the importance of being true to one's own. It was always about everyone and thing first and Cybertron second. Sentinel Prime had understood the concept. Megatron was brutal; but he had seen the importance of maintaining Cybertron and the importance of reforming it to its former glory—despite his destructive ways.

There would have been revolt during Megatron's rule, but Soundwave logically knew it wouldn't be until Cybertron was almost at peace. Starscream would've been the first to turn traitor and then Shockwave; the mech was all about logic and would see Megatron as illogical. It would only be logical to overthrow such a brutal leader, because he would be harsh upon Cybertron.

"Failing to watch over the human?"

The glow of Cybertron's core washed over him in shades of baby blue and white. He had almost forgotten himself in his thoughts. Only, he wished that he hadn't been pulled back into reality by Shockwave's voice. He was the one mech that Soundwave would've been happy to have remained decommissioned. Unfortunately, Shockwave had sent a protoform of himself to Earth; a type of surrogate. He wouldn't risk disobeying Megatron's orders to watch over the conquered Cybertron no matter how dead the planet appeared.

Soundwave glared at him making sure Shockwave understood his dislike of him. He wasn't fond of Shockwave and didn't want anything to do with the mech. Shockwave's ways were similar to Starscream; he was a natural born traitor—with a bit more intelligence.

"Why should I watch our savior like some common Junkian?" Soundwave questioned back.

"She is human," Shockwave sharply reminded.

"There is more to her," Soundwave droned with a glare.

Cybertron's core glowed brighter; bathing them in its light before it suddenly dulled once more into its metallic ball. The surface of the core changed; the metal liquefied and ripples formed upon the surface. A petite, slender hand reached out from the liquid metal. Soundwave stepped forward and held out his hands as she reached out and touched his palm. Another arm reached out and Soundwave couldn't help but notice that her condition had worsened.

"Soundwave," Kagome gently sighed.

"She enters the Well of All Sparks!" Shockwave growled; outraged: "…the scared dwelling of Primus himself!"

Kagome emerged from the core and into Soundwave's awaiting hands. Her right arm was randomly plated with metal; her fingers were already fully converted to Cybertronian alloy. She looked up at him with full plump lips and smiled warmly. Soundwave noted that her eyes sparked; they were a lighter shade of blue. Each time she entered the core her condition worsened; she was losing her humanity. He didn't want to admit it…

"You will be resting longer," Soundwave informed with no room for argument.

Kagome scowled at him but replied, "I have eased Cybertronian alloy into moving." It was true; the part of Cybertron that had been lost, now had a foundation: "…if I lend my energy I may be able to coax the Well open."

Shockwave went silent at her words. The AllSpark that had been lost upon Earth was the key to the Well. Hope was lost without the key, because no Cybertronian being could access the Well. Without the Well and AllSpark; their race would die out. Yet this human, she had managed to merge into the Well and it accepted her, allowing her to help restore Cybertron. The opportunity to access the Well was much too tempting. If it could be done then he would gladly sacrifice the human monstrosity.

"Order: rest."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but tensed. Her gaze flicked over to the stoic mech. It was easy to recognize Shockwave; she had been upon Cybertron for close to a year now. It was under his strict watch that the planet was reformatted. It was her will that anything was ever achieved. If it wasn't for Soundwave's existence, Shockwave would've killed her by now.

"Have you contacted any more Decepticons?" Kagome simply questioned.

"Of course." Shockwave replied, his single optic upon her. "You no longer wear your atmospheric filter." It wasn't a question and she wasn't going to treat it as one.

"Of course not," Kagome simply echoed back with a sharp look. Something told her that he was scheming per usual. He recognized the changes in her. "I want to go rest."

Soundwave cradled her closer to his chassis as he stepped away from the core and moved toward the freight elevator. It was obvious that Shockwave was plotting and now more than ever he wouldn't let Kagome fall into his clutches. He blatantly ignored Shockwave as he stepped onto the platform and felt it begin to rise. Kagome sighed as she relaxed against the curve of his thumb.

"You were in the Well for." He paused unsure of relating the wait in his time or her time: "…five hours." He chose her time because then she would understand the severity of how long she had been gone.

The gears of the freight lift groaned as it raised them from the dark depths. Kagome oddly remained silent as she rested in his hands. The corners of her lips hitched, in some ways she felt safer with him. Kagome let her electric blue eyes stare at her right arm. The Cybertronian metal had only affected her abilities slightly when it first infected her body. The millions of nanites had merged along her spine. Her right hand was consumed with the metal and it was slowly crawling up her entire arm. Her lips twitched; Soundwave had yet to see her body. Entering the Well of All Sparks helped her restore Cybertron and it was slowly bringing to life the Cybertronian within her. She doubted that the changes could be undone.

"Like I promised," Kagome slowly drawled with a reassuring smile. "I will restore Cybertron."

Soundwave would've sighed, but that was too human of an action for him. Instead, he scowled from behind his faceplate and his crimson optic visor briefly flashed brighter. Kagome ignored him and shut her eyes as she rested. The human was too comfortable with him, but he was more annoyed at himself for getting to close to her. Soundwave was not blind, he realized that he would have to hold Kagome hostage if he wished for her condition to stabilize. Kagome was honorable, she was holding true to her promise with no complaints of the consequences.

Soundwave didn't like the feelings that her actions evoked. He had never felt guilt but he suspected this emotion he felt. He didn't like it one bit and instead would do like Kagome and focus upon something else. Shockwave was an issue that Soundwave would like to dispose of. He was confident that he could be rid of the mech and take full control of Cybertron. If he didn't rid of himself of Shockwave then there was no doubt that Shockwave would go after Kagome.

Terminating Shockwave would be a priority.

Soundwave moved off the freight and navigated halls with ease. He would take Kagome back to their room where she would be safe. His optics caught sight of a fellow Decepticon and noticed that the mech looked to Kagome. The Decepticon's optics brightened as he nodded and continued. There were those that treated Kagome as something exquisite because of her abilities and those like Shockwave who viewed her as trash. Soundwave would destroy those like Shockwave. He held his hand up to the sensor before he entered the chamber.

His original chamber had been simple; a small room with a resting bay. This room had a large window that granted a view of Koan; Cybertron's first Decepticon City and where it all began. The view wasn't much since the city had always been worn down and after the war, it was devastated. Kagome still enjoyed the view and for her, he had secured the room for her pleasure. His resting bay was located near the window and upon the ledge is where Kagome preferred to sleep. Her bed was small compared to his place of rest, but he had constructed it for her out of the chassis of the first Decepticon that opposed them.

It was safe to say that Dirge was no longer a problem and Kagome now slept safely within the mech's reformatted frame. Some would call it cruel to melt down a living being and use its parts for something else; Soundwave called it being resourceful. Kagome had protested the idea, but soon accepted that Soundwave wouldn't change his mind. She would sleep in the body of her enemy with pride.

Soundwave was careful as he placed her upon the gel. It sunk and formed to her body and he watched as it shifted from a cool blue to a soft shade of yellow signaling that it was adjusting to her internal body temperature. Soundwave stared at her as she rested and he briefly lost track of time. He retracted his visor and gazed at her without a barrier. The sight of her arm was a firm symbol of her dedication and loyalty.

Shockwave was a small sacrifice. He tilted his head as he wondered what he could build for her out of Shockwave's parts.

* * *

><p><em>There was difference between the Well of All Sparks and her dreams.<em>

_The two realms blended perfectly making her lose track of what was real and what wasn't. Kagome was beginning to believe that one day she might not know where she was really at and be lost forever. Soundwave wouldn't be pleased, but she imagined that dying in bliss wouldn't be bad. Though, she did enjoy life on Cybertron and living was proving to be interesting when she wasn't chained up like an animal. _

_Entering the Well of All Sparks was like falling asleep. She was simply sucked into another realm where she was everywhere and nowhere. The sensation was amazing and she loved feeling Cybertron's joy as she worked to restore the planet. The planet literally sung its relief as Sparks would surround her in an attempt to touch their savior. If she had to be honest, dying wasn't an option because she wanted to complete restoring Cybertron._

_The side effects were becoming worst, or better? Kagome wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she had contacted their 'afterlife.' The problem was that the 'afterlife' was now contacting her. There were no issues with the Sparks coming to her when she was in the Well; the problem was that a certain Spark was stalking her._

'_I do not stalk.'_

_Her dreams were no longer human in nature; it was like entering the Well of All Sparks. A physical form was nonexistent, but she was there in shades of ivory and soft pink energy. It was the other energy that bothered her, but he wasn't everywhere like she was. He was concentrated in a Spark of dark violet and black. Kagome was wary of the Spark and wouldn't trust him so easily._

'_You have been lingering about for some time now,' Kagome pointed out, her words vibrating through her energy until they exited forth._

'_I have been studying the insect that dares enter the Well.'_

_Kagome was indignant as she replied, 'This insect was granted entrance. I did not take or force.'_

_The dark Spark stilled for a moment as if contemplating her words. She watched it suddenly glowed with power and determination._

'_This is why you will make a great host.'_

_She had spent time in the Well, but she had never encountered anything hostile. The idea of something hostile had never entered her mind. When the dark Spark pushed, her energy form twisted away only to be caught up in the currents. She had spent so much time focused on learning to merge and heal that her defenses had been let down._

'_I will not overtake you,' the dark Spark assured. 'I can be…merciful.'_

_The amusement she felt was not reassuring._

* * *

><p>The link he shared with Kagome was oddly silent as he worked upon restoring power to the Constructobots. If he could restart them and give them proper directions then the reconstruction of Cybertron's buildings could begin. He could restore destroyed buildings and landmarks; even Koan could be remade better than before.<p>

'Why is the link silent?'

Soundwave ceased moving his digits upon the keyboard as he focused. Even when Kagome slept, the link was filled with emotion. He knew that no physical harm would come to her because he had left Rumble standing guard. Soundwave focused and connected to Rumble's frequency.

_Status report: Kagome's condition._

_ She's ah' sleep._

_ Inquiry: is her rest cycle like others._

There was a pause in communication that irked his circuits.

_Kagome is moving around a lot._

Soundwave pushed from the console. Kagome was never fitful in her rest cycle. Honestly, he could admit that he was worried because her body was changing thanks to the Well. He didn't like the changes because it would risk her and she was irreplaceable.

"Going somewhere?" Shockwave drawled as he stared at the risen Soundwave.

"Suggestion." Soundwave firmly stated: "…shove inquires up your exhaust."

Shockwave sputtered at the suggestion; when he went to retort he found that Soundwave had vanished. He glared at the door with his single optic before he snorted. It looked like it would be up to him to start the restoration.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome refused to play nice. This was her dream; her world, and she wouldn't let anything take over her. It was just like becoming one with the Well. Only she was trying to take in something that was aggressive. She wouldn't be a host and if this thing wanted in then she was going to make it play by her rules.<em>

'_Insolent…'_

'_Prepare for assimilation,' Kagome teased as she expanded her energy._

* * *

><p>Soundwave entered their room and his optics found Rumble standing over the woman. His skeletal form was watching her with wariness as she twitched and groaned. Rumble reached out and hissed when energy zapped his hand. His crimson optics turned to Soundwave.<p>

"She's short circuiting or something," Rumble pointed out with a shrug. His talons clicked in agitation as Soundwave approached.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can give things unimaginable.'<em>

'_Like I told Soundwave,' Kagome hissed, 'I am not seeking power.'_

'_You know Soundwave?' The dark Spark sounded surprised._

_Kagome groaned as the Spark flew at her and she suddenly felt something hot searing into her. It tore at her and then she could hear its intentions. It was going after the 'link' she shared with Soundwave. Kagome let her guard down as she sought to protect the link. If the Spark could somehow travel through the link—she didn't want to imagine and she pushed the thought and possibilities away. Kagome threw herself at the link intent on sealing it away when the dark Spark laughed._

'_I, Megatron, always get what I want!'_

* * *

><p>Soundwave flinched in his steps. Something hostile had tried to attack the link from his end. He rushed forward; it meant that Kagome was being attacked. Rumble grumbled as he was pushed aside. Kagome's body was hot with energy and she was sweating; her skin dripping with moisture and soaking her flimsy outfit. Sound scanned her and found her temperature rising. If her temperature rose anymore then she would die.<p>

"Rumble: I am not to be disturbed."

"Gotcha' boss," Rumble assured as he quickly exited and waited outside the door.

Soundwave lifted his index digit, the metallic tip slid away, and he brought forth a tiny saw. When he had to repair his Minicons he couldn't use regular tools and had to be proficient with smaller tools. The saw activated and he carefully cut away her clothing. Her body was bare to him and his optics flashed.

Her pale flesh was marred with patches of metal. Coils twisted over her skin and into her body connecting to larger patches. The nanites were consuming her and she had failed to tell him this! He couldn't afford to lose his temper; Soundwave focused as he reached out and let his cool hands take her petite form.

Kagome violently shivered and her back arched as she loudly groaned.

_She would make a beautiful femme._

The thought was not his own, but he could admit that it echoed his line of processing. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look as a 'Cybertronian Being.' She was already special, but like him…she would be divine. Soundwave pushed the thought away and felt slightly angered; the thought had been transmitted through her side of the link.

_You never seemed the type to like insects, Soundwave._

He recognized the voice and he felt something go cold inside of him

_You formed a 'link' with a lower-life-form._

That voice was easy to recognize. Soundwave had spent countless decacycles serving under that voice. To hear the low growl coming through Kagome's link caused him to quickly block his databanks and memory core.

_Why are you blocking me Soundwave?_

_My link is with Kagome. You are not Kagome, Megatron._

Kagome's naked form shook in his hands as Megatron's growling laughter erupted from her. Soundwave watched as her hands twisted and she reached up and gripped her breasts. The metallic fingers of her hand were merciless as she massaged the tender flesh. Her human hand pinched her left nipple and she groaned. Soundwave watched in tense silence as her eyes slowly opened. They had been electric blue from her contact with the Well, but now they were burning orbs of scarlet.

"You have taken a liking to the insect," Megatron spoke, his voice pouring from her lips in an accusing tone.

"She is mine," Soundwave simply replied as if there was no other way.

Megatron squeezed her breast again and he leered at Soundwave as he stated, "She's a bit soft."

Soundwave watched as her eyes suddenly went wide and flashed from scarlet to blue. They flickered once more before they remained blue. She released her breast and rubbed her temple with a sigh. Kagome exhaled as she focused on him.

"Inquiry, are you alright?" Soundwave questioned with a serious look as he scanned her. He was picking up something in his scans that he didn't like.

"I think I acquired a roommate," Kagome muttered with groan.

Soundwave understood the term 'roommate' because Kagome frequently used the term to describe their situation. Of course, it was normal for those who shared a link to share quarters. Still, Kagome chose to stick to her human ways even when she was apparently more than human.

"Megatron's Spark is residing in your body," Soundwave decided to state as he ignored the terms of their 'link.' It would only lead him to think of her as Decepticon and thus more illogical thoughts. Kagome's eyes went wide with the revelation as she sat up. He couldn't help but notice the way her breasts shifted with her movements.

"Megatron," Kagome repeated as she placed the name. She may have been a prisoner, but she had been educated on every Decepticon and Autobot known. Megatron was one of the first mechs that she had been educated on. "How is he in my body?"

Soundwave could only assume that since Kagome was going through changes that her natural energy was changing as well. It must've had transformed if she could host a spark. It was an incredible development and at the same time, it was an annoyance because Megatron was now back. He should've been thrilled, but unfortunately, he had already calculated the future without Megatron. It was treacherous, but he was debating how to get rid of Megatron.

"I see," Kagome suddenly muttered. Soundwave realized that he must've left his link open and she must've invited herself in to read her answers. "We must look at this in the best possible light." Kagome crossed her arms and he saw realization set in; she was naked in his hands. Kagome ignored the fact as she continued, "Megatron will be an ally worth having." Kagome stretched out upon his hand. Soundwave wondered if she knew her nudity did bother him.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are attached to Soundwave."<em>

Kagome ignored the voice of Megatron in her head. He amused himself by pointing out various things and trying to goad her into action. As long as she kept her calm, he couldn't take over her body. It was odd because he truly hadn't protested living in her body.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome mused as she flew over Cybertron.

"You' talking to me?"

Kagome hadn't realized she had spoken aloud, but she assured, "I was muttering to myself Skywarp."

The Decepticon jet snorted, "I knew you were insane."

Kagome smirked as she sat in the cockpit. If there was one Decepticon she could rely on to be blunt it was Skywarp. The mech had a talent for running his mouth and it made her feel comfortable.

"You're a bit slow if you just noticed that now," Kagome teased as his suddenly lost altitude.

"I notice things!" Skywarp stated as he continued to dive. "I just keep things to myself."

His landing was smooth despite the way he chose to fly. Gently, he set down and told her he would wait for her. When she was out of him; he transformed and observed the area. This was the area of Cybertron that had been most affected by Sentinel Prime's brilliant plan. Skywarp was impressed that Kagome had managed to restore the frame and the foundation. He released a whistle of appreciation and drew Kagome's attention.

"You've done a fine job."

"Thanks," Kagome responded a bit unsure.

Skywarp shrugged as he kept himself aware. If he let his guard down and Kagome got hurt; well, he didn't want to anger Soundwave. He watched as Kagome moved forward toward the bare metallic foundation. It was then he took notice of something odd about her outfit. She was no longer wearing her jeans and shirt. If his scanners were correct, she was creating an outfit of the nanites infecting her body.

_You have attracted some form or respect from my troops._

Kagome dryly glared at the ground as she listened to Megatron.

_You are not a normal human._

'Of course I am not normal,' Kagome snidely remarked.

If she were normal, she would already be married and have children. Instead, she was here. Megatron seemed to scoff at her thoughts, but they ignored each other. Instead, she kneeled on the ground and let her hands touch the metal. Cybertron responded to her and she watched as the metal shifted and slowly crawled up her hand.

_Cybertron accepts you._

Kagome softly growled drawing Skywarp's attention and his confusion. There was no one around her. He wondered if the planet talked to her. He arched a metallic ridge under his dome helmet and wondered, but shrugged it off quickly.

"You are interrupting my work!" Kagome hissed at Megatron.

Now Skywarp was really interested. He was about to claim innocence when he realized her attention was on the ground, which was coiling up her arms as usual. He watched the planet freeze in its movements.

"Oh Kagome." The dark voice growled: "…I will interrupt more than that."

Skywarp's optics went offline and then quickly blinked online again. He reached up and scratched at his audio sensors as he tried to remove the echo of the voice and try to convince himself that he hadn't heard _him_. Everything on Cybertron was going so very good and if _he_ were to appear then even Skywarp knew that everything would go to hell. Megatron was all about destroying, it was only thanks to Shockwave that Cybertron contained some structure. Personally, Skywarp liked patrolling the skies without Cybertron debris or enemy fire raining upon him.

A familiar growling laughter echoed from Kagome and Skywarp went tense. Megatron was dead. There was no way his voice could be coming from the small human; their small savior.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Kagome shouted as her energy flared.

Skywarp didn't like to think hard and he didn't like to try to collect pieces; Thundercracker did that for him. Yet, he couldn't understand how Kagome was sounding like Megatron. He wondered if it was from all the trips to Cybertron's core. He didn't wish that upon any being; that is, having to deal with Megatron. Skywarp watched as her metallic hand snuck out of the planet and crawled up her leg. His stare was intense as he watched the nanites that consisted allowed her metallic fingers to enter…

'Primus.' Skywarp panicked as he felt his servos heat in both excitement and embarrassment. Kagome groaned loudly and Skywarp offed his audio. Bad enough he was watching this; he didn't want to listen ; despite how alluring she looked when she fell backwards and her body arched into her hand. 'How the slag do I deal with this!'

Waves of energy were flowing along her heated skin. He could see the way the nanites that consisted of her metallic parts quivered. He didn't want to think of Megatron being back and now being inside of Kagome. He was only ordered to protect her—not to stop her from self-stimulating!

_Skywarp to Soundwave!_

_Report._

_Ah…Kagome's getting it on with her herself._

_She was also talkin' like Megatron._

Skywarp felt the communications line go dead and knew that Soundwave would be approaching fast. In a moment of torture, Skywarp turned on his audio sensors.

"I will make you beg."

He offed his audio again as he watched Kagome's mouth continue to move. There was no way that he would ever get the image of Megatron being 'sexual' out of his mind again. He couldn't hear Soundwave approaching; when the mech appeared Skywarp was grateful.

_Leave._

Skywarp vanished out of sight; his molecules falling apart and fading as they vibrated. He didn't need to be told again.

"So good of you to join us Soundwave," Megatron spoke and then Kagome released another throaty groan. He could see that she had been in the middle of checking the surface's stability judging by the way her left arm was still stuck in the metal.

"What do you want?" Soundwave questioned. He already knew the answer but he would keep Kagome safe. There was no way he could risk her body to Megatron's wrath if the old leader decided to harm her. There was also no way he could internally protect her.

"Are your logic circuits scrambled?" Megatron taunted as he ceased controlling her hand. "I am Leader of the Decepticons, Ruler of Cybertron." He used the free hand curl it into a fist. "I want what is mine."

"You can't have Cybertron!" Kagome's voice suddenly snapped out.

Megatron growled and Soundwave watched as her metallic hand reached down and made a rough movement causing her to cry out, "I will have what is mine!"

It was odd; watching her switch from pleasured to pained expressions. He wondered if he could force Megatron out of her body by using his own energy. It was dangerous, but if Kagome could force back Megatron then surely his added will would help aid her. His chassis drew back and he saw blue eyes look to him as his Spark's essence washed over her. Soundwave withdrew a wire and watched as the nanites that consumed her body rippled; he was sure what for.

"D—"

Kagome's words were cut off as he lowered the wire and watched as the nanites quickly constructed a port just below her heart. Megatron's scoff and Kagome's whimper of protest were one as he plugged himself into her. It was an odd sensation; he had many times plugged himself into systems to hack them, but this wasn't a machine. This was a living being that he already shared a 'link' with.

_Soundwave…you shouldn't have._

Despite her protest and the feeling of regret that reverberated in him, he couldn't stay idle and do nothing. Kagome did matter to him; in what sense he still refused to acknowledge, but she mattered. She was integral part of his system much like his Spark, she helped support him.

_Relax: focus._

_You both are sentimental cyberchips._

Soundwave could feel Megatron, but Kagome's warning was too late. He understood that Megatron was flooding Kagome's system with pleasure making it her own.

_She wants you…to be with you… happily ever-after._

Soundwave decided a long time ago that happiness was illusion, but he didn't discourage Kagome from her dreams and sentimentally because it created a harmony of who she was. He decided that he didn't like others demeaning her. Decepticon Leader or not; the mech was dead and he wouldn't bow to a dead leader.

The first wave of energy that crashed over him was a mixture of Kagome and Megatron. It was dark and light in flood of soft purple. He was forced to knees as the pleasure overloaded his circuits. Kagome's energy was strong and it blocked out most of the darkness that was Megatron. Soundwave, when he regained sense; he was knocked again with energy. This time he could feel Kagome fighting Megatron back. This was his moment; his Spark reached for Kagome and they collided in a mixture of white and soft pink.

_Oh my…_

Soundwave couldn't form words or a logical thought as they merged. His Spark consumed her and her energy warmed him in ways that he never imagined. They synced perfectly as they danced and twirled about within each other. His optics flickered off and her eyes shut; Megatron was overwhelmed by the collision of energy.

He could feel the love she felt for her family upon Earth, for Cybertron, and for him. The thought that someone could care for him deafened everything on outside world. The heat and explosion of their merging slowed and he onlined his optics. His digits trembled as he reached down and rested his thumb upon the side of her face. The nanites had formed a 'c' around her eye, but she still looked amazing.

_Sentimental fool._

Soundwave's moment of bliss was broken as he realized that Megatron had invaded the link. He now had direct link to Soundwave. It was his fault; he hadn't used a firewall when merging with Kagome.

_You really do care for that freak insect._

_Kagome is restoring Cybertron._

_She is contaminating it! Primus is thinking of an Upgrade!_

Was that the reason she was being slowly changed? Primus was using Kagome as an experiment. She already didn't take meals or complain of basic human needs. Primus had created them all and if he sought to upgrade them, then who was Soundwave to protest. Logic dictated that Megatron would cause war with their Creator to fulfill his needs. Once more, Soundwave knew that Kagome was the key to saving them all.

_Illogical to go against Primus._

_We will be weak!_

Kagome was anything but weak and he was intrigued to see her new form once Primus fully converted her. Soundwave knew that that Cybertron and Primus had taken a liking to Kagome which was why the Well had accepted her without resistance. Now that he knew her transformation wasn't a horrible side-effect, but was the result of Primus interfering; Soundwave now had reason to not be worried. Their meeting was not simple chance, but direct result of fate. Kagome was saving Cybertron; something that Megatron or Prime couldn't do.

_We will survive and be whole once more._

_Till all are one! There will never be peace._

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened and he gazed into the electric blue orbs that once reminded him of Autobots. It was no longer Autobot colors he saw, but the color of restoration. She softly smiled up at him and he expected to reprimanded for his actions. Instead, he felt _her_ gently caress his Spark from the 'link'.

A sign of trust and adoration.

_Megatron._ Kagome's voice was strong over the link. _I will not allow you to destroy Primus' plans._

_His intentions are as weak as his creations, the Autobots._

_You can't stand against Primus. His will is to restore Cybertron…and I will destroy you if you interfere._

Megatron's laughter over their link was strong, but Kagome's eyebrows drew together and all went silent. Soundwave wondered what abilities Primus had granted her. He could tell the nanites were reformatting her. Even as they fell away from the clothing she willed them into, he could see the permanent changes. Her entire right arm was Cybertronian Alloy and it covered her entire chest like metal plating, molding to her breasts. It started at her opposite hip in a splaying of wires and covered her lower body before it broke into random plating around her legs.

_You are wrong…I will destroy you._

* * *

><p><em>His energy wrapped around her and she realized; his darkness was hot like his passion. He could no longer take control of her body, but he could invade her when she was in the Well—it was his favorite place to attack. His darkness would consume and wrap around her energy so tightly that it felt as if she were lost in his void.<em>

'_Megatron.'_

_Megatron would chuckle darkly and then he would continue. It was like the time Soundwave had joined with her. His energy invaded her; their dark and light clashing in ball of tension that twisted and grew till it leaked out of their astral forms. It twisted, it churned, and then it imploded sending them both into a state of where one didn't know the other._

'_I will not give…'_

'_You will…'_

* * *

><p>When she emerged from the Well of All Sparks Soundwave was never fearful of when she wouldn't return because he could sense the 'link'. He supposed they could be considered, technically bonded. It was something that he didn't regret and he took comfort in her presence; she had saved him and was saving Cybertron—and she would always be his. The Core shifted and he watched as she emerged; her body had changed once more as the liquid metal slid off her. She was fully covered; there was no flesh and her hair had been converted into thick black wires with metallic tips at the end. Her form was also larger, a few feet taller than what she stood from before. Because she had yet to choose a basic form, she retained a humanoid protoform shape. Soundwave still held fifteen feet over her ten foot form.<p>

"Soundwave," Kagome whispered, voice tender and a tone she only held for him.

"I am always with you," Soundwave responded as he set her on the ground. She stood upon her feet that had reformatted as well. "Is this your form?"

Kagome nodded and opened her mind to him, allowing him to see how the process had come about. It seemed that Primus allowed her form to be influenced by some of her humanity. He wasn't sure what heels were, but her feet had been modeled to look like them. Kagome reached up and rested a hand over his Spark Chamber.

"Primus has named you," Soundwave murmured, startled. It was an honor to be named by Primus himself. Only the original Primes had been granted names by Primus because they were his true creations and from the Primes, everything else was created.

"He has called me Omega Prime," Kagome softly informed him: "…Cybertron has been restored." Her eyes shone with the pureness of Primus; an electric sky blue as she smiled at him. What she had just spoken told him that Cybertron was once more stable and that reconstruction of the upper surface could begin in total.

"What of the upgrades Megatron spoke of?" Soundwave questioned.

Kagome shut her eyes as she leaned her body against his form. Soundwave allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her against him. Her thoughts of Primus' plans transmitted over the link and he understood what the upgrade was. Primus was literally going to reach out and reformat them in more energy efficient forms based off of Kagome. He could see where their processes would follow the format of some organic functions, but they would remain machine. What he was being shown would help solve the Energon crisis. They would be able to process and store energy within their systems. The new design of a perpetual motion component would help insure that they would help generate energy within themselves.

'Omega Prime,' Soundwave thought as he stared at the femme. A Prime was a being directly descended from the Primes or a creation or Primus. Her being called Omega Prime signified that this was Primus' way of dealing them their last hope. Her metallic fingers were long and slender; she was pure silver in platting.

Soundwave withdrew his faceplate as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her right hand tightly gripped at his shoulder joint; her fingers snaking into the crevice and playing with wires. Her left hand wrapped around his neck as he lifted her from the ground. Soundwave turned and slammed her against the wall. Their chests sparked against each other as they impacted. He could feel her energy calling to him and his Spark pulsed with need; the urge to be joined with her burned at him. He felt as if his chamber would melt from the heat.

_Soundwave_…

Her voice echoing in his mind caused him to ache as she let her emotions flood through him. He couldn't claim if he loved her, but he allowed what he felt to flood through the link.

Admiration.

Devotion.

Loyalty.

Oneness.

Megatron could taunt him all he liked, but he could admit to wanting to feel her. Her body heat in his hands and the fragility that was her life in his very palm had intrigued him. He would protect her, but the urge to pull her close was strong. The link had brought them close in ways that allowed him to experience emotions; he had carried her close to his Spark. He didn't fear that she would extract his Spark and she closely trusted her life in his hands. Soundwave gripped her hips; the smooth protoform naked like a Sparkling but still tempting. The tender material so frail and yet he curved his hands to her form, pulling and guarding her.

Her denta nibbled at his lips and her breathe brushed along his chin as she laid gentle kisses along his face that claimed him as hers. He moved his right hand along her hip up to her chest where his fingers sought her Spark Chamber.

_Relax._

Her voice whispered, assured him, and then he felt it. It was like the times when the Well of All Sparks opened and the energy washed over him. This was Kagome's energy; her body pulsed with the soft glow of white and his Spark reacted. It burned hotter as she whispered words that Decepticons didn't use, but he knew they were words of love with the emotion she sent through the link. Soundwave nudged her face up and nipped the metal under her chin. The soft protoform metal bent with the slightest pressure and he reminded himself that she was not yet complete.

Trust.

It was a sensation so strong from her that he was overwhelmed. He didn't know if he was speaking; his vocalizers released a foreign sound and she groaned, her body pushing into his as if they could merge. His Spark chamber opened and his essence washed over her; joining and pulling her into him. Kagome softly gasped at the feel of him; the rawness of who he was consuming her. His energy was strong and it burned brighter than what he allowed to be displayed. Kagome nipped his jawline and she groaned with need as his fingers held tighter.

His Spark pulsed and she clung tighter to his massive form as her own energy hummed. Kagome smiled as she threw her head back; her thick wires clacking against the metal wall. Soundwave's form shivered and she surged her energy, pushing it into him. His form shook and a muffled groan vibrated her form as he pushed his face into the crook of her neck. Kagome opened the link and her eyes flickered as what Soundwave felt echoed through the link. He bit a gentle trail along her neck; he reached the root of where her wires connected to her cranial chamber. Soundwave allowed his glossa to snake out where he prodded at the root. Her energy burned hotter and he hissed as his optics flickered off—on again. Soundwave groaned as he licked the base and felt her shudder. Kagome sighed as she thrust her chest outward toward him.

_Forever mine._

Soundwave made the thought and the intentions clear across the link. He would never let her go and would never let another have her. She was more than just his to keep; she was his as he was hers. It was the only logical solution; to be together for all creation.

_We are one._

Soundwave paused a second and relished the words that echoed in his processor. The warmth and love she held for him intensified and he wished he had a way to capture what she felt so he could constantly replay it. His Spark overloaded with the built up energy and he pushed it into her. Her own essence lashed around them in currents as she cried; her pleasure echoed in the halls.

Soundwave didn't know if he existed anymore.

* * *

><p>'<em>You have bonded.'<em>

_It sounded like an accusation and she made sure he could feel her glare. She honestly didn't know what she would do about Megatron, but he was a problem that she simply couldn't let roam free. He was annoyed and she felt his dark intentions, yet he couldn't overwhelm her. Soundwave's presence was within her; keeping her safe and guarding her as he promised. Kagome warmly smiled as she felt Soundwave within her. She would never be alone and he would never be alone; they had eternity and even then, she doubted they would be separated. _

'_We are one,' Kagome softly replied to Megatron. 'We are complete, something you fail to understand.'_

'_Your dreams will turn to ash,' Megatron assured her with a dark hiss. 'Everything that you have done will be turned to ash and consumed by hatred.'_

'_Peace will prevail,' Kagome calmly assured._

'_Is that what Primus tells you?' Megatron mockingly asked. 'Peace did not prevail when Cybertron was attacked. Optimus rolled over and played dead in the name of peace.'_

_Kagome scowled as she snipped, 'Primus will not allow the past to repeat.'_

_Megatron sneered, 'What of the Decepticons that won't agree with you? How will you subdue your enemies?'_

'_Peace will prevail.'_

_His rage didn't feel different. He was always dark with intentions and negative emotions. Kagome scowled as he attacked her; trying to overpower her. She wouldn't allow such a thing. Her energy had grown again; it had to grow if she was to help Primus with the coming upgrade. Realization flooded her sense as she felt something far more powerful; more pure consume her. It pushed Megatron back and she tensed._

'_Your will,' Kagome whispered._

* * *

><p>Soundwave was intensely focused on programing builders that would begin work on constructing the frames of Cybertron's buildings. Each code was perfect as he balanced equations and input directions. This wouldn't fail because Primus' will was finally being done. His fingers stilled the moment he felt slender hands caress his shoulder plating and curve to the front of his chest. A warm glossa snuck out and traced wires at the back of his neck.<p>

"You almost caused the destruction of a structure," Soundwave scolded as he felt Kagome chuckle against the back of his neck.

"Negative." Kagome teased mocking his normal voice: "…Soundwave efficient."

He reached around and pulled her into his lap. Her slender form was still a protoform and easy to haul around. She laughed at him; her voice musical as she snuggled into him. Kagome attacked; leaning up and placing a kiss against his faceplate with ease. She saw the way his optics brightened and she smirked.

"I have a solution for the Megatron situation," Kagome suddenly spoke.

Irritation was brief as his optics dimmed and then went to normal.

"Speak," Soundwave ordered as he went back to inputting codes.

"Primus wishes to reformat him," Kagome explained.

The console was crushed as his hand twitched. Kagome yelped as sparks erupted and nuts and bolts exploded around him. She had seen Soundwave annoyed, but she had never witnessed him mad. Judging by the way he quickly blocked his end of the link she knew was furious. His optics burned a darker shade of red.

"Foolish." Soundwave snapped. Primus knew how Megatron was and what his ambitions were. If he were to be allowed to existence again then history would repeat.

"I have a plan," Kagome assured as she kept still in his lap.

Soundwave didn't agree with bringing Megatron back, but at least he wouldn't be bother Kagome internally again.

* * *

><p>Kagome was choosing a form; one that he didn't agree with. History danced a warning within his processer as it cautioned him of mistakes that had once been made. She had searched the databases and chosen a Cybertronian mode of a jet. The Cybertron's Aerial Division was thrilled with the choice; the novelty of having a Prime in the Aerial Ranks was stimulating. He could only watch as she was formatted into the something that reminded him of Megatron's old form.<p>

The dark glass of the cockpit reflected Cybertron's lights and her metal was pure unlike Megatron's rusted form. She had chosen colors to compliment his dark blues. She had chosen dark pinks and whites. He watched as she transformed. The engines shifted so they rested as her lower back and the wings formed triangles upon her back. The glass of the cockpit shifted apart and rolled over her head to form her chest. With the pieces of her altmode separated, he could see that her internal wiring was copper and silver. Her knees were inverted and her feet were almost like thick talons. Plates of metal formed guards upon her thighs and shins. Her fingers were slender like normal, but talons rested upon her hands and plates of metal acted as arm guards. Thick wires coiled along her upper arms coming to rest under shoulder guards.

Soundwave could hear whispers of appreciation coming from the Aerial fleet. He turned a sharp glare to them; they went quiet with his look.

"We are close to restoration of Cybertron!" Kagome declared with a smile. Soundwave noticed that her helm ended up being shaped like three prongs bent along her skull keeping her wires in place. It oddly looked like a crown.

"And when does the restoration begin?" Shockwave mockingly asked as he stared at her.

Kagome's smile was dark as she simply said, "The first step is subjugating those that oppose Primus."

Soundwave wanted to panic as he watched her hand transform. The metal plates slid forward to form a cylinder and three spikes protruded forth. He could only watch as they spun and generated a soft white current of electricity. It looked like the Spark Extractor. Kagome held it up to her chest and she grit her teeth as she braced for the pain. Soundwave felt the link become blocked on her end. Blue energy was pulled from her chest as the Decepticons remained silent. She gasped when a Spark was held in the extractor.

"Bring me the body!" Kagome ordered.

Soundwave hadn't expected Skywarp to react, but the flier did. He moved through the crowd with a chuckle as he suddenly dropped a shell onto the ground in front of Kagome. The body was she same size as Kagome, but it was more humanoid in looks. It looked like a male wearing a long helmet. The dark tones of violet and silver reflected the light of the Spark she held.

"This is what happens to those who try to glitch up my peace!" Kagome declared. "I don't condemn war, but you will be punished for disturbing the peace! I will extract your Spark and place you in an altmode that can't transform."

Shockwave sputtered as he stepped back; they were all blinded by the light that erupted from her placing the Spark in the body. When the light cleared they could all see the body moving and watched as the crimson optics came online.

"What have you done?"

It was a voice they all recognized because of the fear it struck in them.

"I have taken _your_ advice." Kagome admitted with a shrug: "...if you fail to live peacefully in the second form you will be sealed away." Her blue eyes were cold as she said, "Glitch up Megatron; and I will seal your Spark away."

"Megatron!" Shockwave muttered in disbelief.

Kagome turned her gaze to the one mech that she knew that would harm her and stated, "You will live peacefully or not at all."

Skywarp chuckled and when Megatron glared at him, he simply smirked back. They had a real leader now; a savior that had restored Cybertron with her actions and would now solve the energy crisis. Megatron, Shockwave, and Starscream failed, but Kagome would succeed. That's why when the remaining faction of the Decepticons raised their hands they all shouted:

"All hail Omega Prime!"

* * *

><p>Soundwave silently watched as Megatron stalked around Kagome. His crimson optics burned with rage as he circled her. He found the situation amusing because the 'Great Megatron' had fallen victim to a once human, now Omega Prime. Megatron was smaller in form; he retained the format of a jet, the only problem was that he couldn't transform and his weapons were disabled. He sneered at her; sharp teeth shown in an attempt to intimidate her. Kagome didn't flinch at the display.<p>

"She is turning the Decepticon faction in a bunch of sniveling Autobots!" Megatron accused and pointed at Kagome and looked to Soundwave.

"Illogical: Cybertron restored."

"And when she brings the Autobots back her?" Megatron mocked and scowled.

"We have existed peacefully for a few years," Kagome sternly stated as she glared at him. "If the Autobots come back we will form a treaty under _our_ terms."

"Will you roll onto your back like a Prime when they attack!" Megatron accused with oil flying.

"Negative," Soundwave intoned. "Subjugation possible."

"I am not afraid to fight for my peace." Kagome calmly stated. Her blue optics narrowed as she tilted her head and clarified, "I will also not destroy Cybertron like you."

Megatron attacked her; his hands outstretched. Soundwave reacted and snatched the smaller mech in his hands. He tightened his grip and listened as alloy groaned and skeletal structure protested at the pressure.

"Soundwave," Kagome softly pleaded.

Soundwave eased his pressure, but he wouldn't allow Megatron the chance to harm Kagome. She walked toward them and stared at Megatron in the optics.

"I am not here to destroy or treat you like vermin," Kagome stated with an informal tone. "I am here to offer you a chance to live again."

"I serve no one," Megatron warned with a glare.

"I don't care." Kagome informed with a lifted eyebrow ridge. "As long as you don't cause destruction I am willing to offer you the chance to be my advisor."

Soundwave was grateful for his control or else he would've dropped Megatron. The proposal she was offering was reckless in his opinion. Megatron was best destroyed. Giving Megatron power was like allowing Shockwave to rule; it would result in disaster.

"And if I don't agree?" Megatron sneered.

"I am sure there is none that would oppose me for destroying you," Kagome casually remarked with a wave of her hand.

Soundwave gave a squeeze and listened as Megatron agreed to her proposal. Kagome calmly offered him a seat, which he took and explained the terms to this position of power.

* * *

><p>"Your peace will fail," Megatron calmly assured her as they moved down the halls. Kagome looked ahead and reminded herself that all she had to do was guide him to a room. "When it fails they will turn against you."<p>

Her shoulders tensed to his pleasure, but she didn't react the way he expected. Her gaze was steady as she focused upon him and replied, "I took your advice and found a way to subdue my enemies." Her optics pointedly stared at his form.

"You must show no mercy," Megatron stated and smirked; she had lost this round.

* * *

><p>"This is dangerous," Soundwave warned her as she looked to him.<p>

"You think me weak," Kagome murmured as she looked away from her bonded.

"Negative." Soundwave assured as he said: "…too hopeful."

"I will destroy him if he acts out of line," Kagome firmly said, but her optics didn't hold the cruel resolve that proved her words as fact.

Soundwave leaned forward and placed a kiss to her helm. She wouldn't have to worry because he would destroy Megatron before it came to that. Her hands would never have to be tainted with the process of taking a life. She wasn't built for such things.

* * *

><p>"These upgrades will make us weak against the Autobots should they decide to invade," Megatron snarled as he approached her. Shockwave was eager to agree and quickly motioned to upgrade the planet's defense mechanisms. "You say I am advisor and yet ignore me!"<p>

Kagome dully looked to him as she blandly said, "You have yet to say something worthwhile." She shifted in her seat finding that her wings were cramping with sitting so long. "The Autobots think Cybertron is dead! They have not been known to start war."

"Makes sense; of course these dumb afts can't figure that out."

Kagome smiled, grateful for Rumble's comments as he leaned against her chair. He peaked out from behind her wing to stick his glossa out at the mechs. They had protested Rumble's admittance into the meeting, but she had insisted stating that he was taking notes of the meeting.

"The Aerial Division is more than willing to expand flight patrols." Thundercracker stated: "…we may also plant sensors on surrounding meteors."

She smiled; placing Thundercracker as the Aerospace Commander was not proving to be a mistake. He had protested, but his protests failed. He may be quiet, but he was intelligent and willing to think a situation through.

"We can also work on building a Planetary Shield as well," Kagome added with a look to Megatron.

"And if the shield fails?" Megatron growled.

"Then I suggest we start training soldiers and running simulations," Kagome insisted as she looked to Shockwave. "Motion to adjourn."

"I second," Thundercracker agreed.

"Meeting adjourned," Kagome declared.

Rumble sighed as he watched Shockwave and Megatron leave the meeting room. The two mechs walked closely and went the same direction once out of the room. When the door hissed shut, Kagome turned to Thundercracker. He shifted in his seat and she realized that he was uncomfortable as well. The life a flier was tough when grounded.

"How are you doing?" Kagome sighed as she gazed up at the larger mech.

His crimson optics widened a bit before he replied, "I am…fine." The concept of having someone interested in his well-being was odd.

"The Aerospace is functioning properly?" Kagome calmly asked.

"Of course," Thundercracker assured, "but I must report something."

"Report," Kagome sighed with a smile.

"There has been reported activity in the Pits."

Her ridges furrowed at the familiarity of the name. She wasn't sure of what the "Pits" were, but Thundercracker seemed concerned. She wasn't a Mech and Primus hadn't provided her with all of Cybertron's history. Kagome looked to Thundercracker and he realized what the issue was without her having to ask.

"The Pit is where Megatron first gathered the Decepticon Army."

* * *

><p>Soundwave had felt Kagome upset, but he had never felt her anger. It burned not with pure rage, but with hints of sorrow. He quickly moved out of their room and made his way to where she was. Confusion entered his system as he found himself being drawn to one of the halls. He tried to reach out, but found her rage strong enough to block the link. Soundwave reached for Rumble only to be met with static. When he reached the door he heard the sound of metal crunching. The door hissed open and he found a silent circle of Decepticons.<p>

A current of energy whipped into the air and the deep throated roar sounded.

"Not even seven cycles!" Kagome's voice hissed. "You dare to cause insurrection!"

Soundwave broke through the crowd and saw a wary Skywarp and Thundercracker watching as Kagome's form suddenly tackled Megatron. Metal clanged and groaned as they hit the floor. Her thin hands wrapped around his throat and she pushed hard. She couldn't strangle him to death but her hands could rip his head off his body.

"You are weak!" Megatron roared.

His fist landed in the side of her face causing her to gasp at the sudden wave of pain as she was thrown off him. Her body hit the ground solidly, skidding across the metal floor.

"Only the strong will prevail!"

Kagome's digits twitched and Soundwave moved to go to her side.

_Stop._

She had to do this and prove that she wasn't weak. Primus wanted to give Megatron a chance, but he wished for the full reconciliation of all Mechs. Kagome wiped the fluid from the corner of her lip before she spat it out.

"You have taunted and mocked me." Kagome angrily stated. Her optics landed on him and he felt the sense of victory fade for a moment: "…I will do as you say and show no mercy."

Kagome reached behind her; her talons sunk into the holes of her wing and she pulled. The hiss of compressors releasing told them all she had a weapon they had yet to see. Her wing was fully released and she stood with her sword; the wing saber proudly displayed.

It was odd because she had yet to train; to do many things and she was functioning with no issues. Quickly she adapted to her condition and even seemed to quite proficient with her new form. Kagome twisted her foot and she moved. Soundwave wondered what else Primus had changed about her. He heard the clang of metal and watched as Megatron rolled away from her attack; his leg striking out to hit her in her ankle. She brought her wing down and it slid through his leg and pinned him to the floor.

The gathered crowd erupted into cheers at the violent display. Soundwave could hear some calling Kagome's name and other's chanting the name Primus had granted her. The wild cheering consumed the room and blocked out the sounds of her fight with Megatron. Megatron got to his feet and they watched as he tried to shift his arms, but failed. He reacted as she swung the wing downward. The metallic blade was caught between his hands and he grit his denta and pushed it up. Soundwave pushed himself forward where Rumble stood beside Thundercracker.

The mech jerked in surprise but without having to ask he responded, "Megatron has reopened the Pits."

Soundwave knew what the Pits were. It was the birth-place of the Decepticon faction. Megatron had taken control of the area in Koan's underground and sought out the best fighters to further his cause. For him to reopen the Pits was a direct act against of what she had established here. If Megatron were to retake his mission then Cybertron would be laid to ruin.

"Would you join Megatron if she brought Autobots to Cybertron?" Soundwave inquired gaining Skywarp's attention.

"No." Thundercracker answered. She had proven herself by restoring the planet; he doubted she would betray or enslave them.

Skywarp suddenly grinned, a wicked gleam in his optic as he looked to Soundwave. His molecules vibrated with a hiss and he vanished from sight. When he reconfigured he stood between Kagome and Megatron. His white denta shone in the shadows he created as he slammed something down over Megatron. He pulled back and held open his hands in gesture that showed he really was just having fun. Megatron was caged and the fight ended.

"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned as she placed her wing back.

Skywarp grinned as he simply said, "You're a flier and we stick together." He moved backward leaving a caged Megatron and worn Kagome in the center of the circle.

It was clear to him why she had chosen that Cybertronian mode; it instantly gained the loyalty of the Aerospace Division. It sealed the deal for her with them. Megatron roared in his cage.

"If you wish to go back to constantly warring and live on a dead planet, all you need to do is follow him!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to Megatron. "He will lead you to your death!"

* * *

><p>"You will keep me caged?"<p>

His voice taunted her as he sat in his cage just below the surface. They had yet to make a prison where they could cage Sparks. Surprisingly, the Decepticons hadn't caused trouble. They were a group that were excited easily and took their combat simulations too seriously, but they never truly caused damage beyond repair. It was odd considering the trouble they had caused upon Earth.

"You will not ruin this," Kagome assured as she glared at him. She would extract his Spark if not for the chance he might try to enter her again.

"You will ruin it," Megatron assured with a sneer as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was pulled into the bars and he jerked her closer. His glossa trailed a line up her face as he whispered, "The taste of corruption is quite bitter."

Kagome slammed her hand into his chest, pushing him away as she pulled free. She violently wiped the trail of liquid away from her face as she continued trying to escape from his haunting laughter.

* * *

><p>Soundwave found her staring at the Core for the fifth time this cycle. She had yet to enter it and judging by the uncertainty, he could feel through the link he knew she was worried. He wondered what task Primus had left her to do. After all, Megatron was a failed cause that still had yet to be destroyed. She had tried, but Skywarp had intervened. There was no doubt that the fliers knew she didn't have it in her to kill. It seemed like the two Seekers were ones who seemed loyal and trustworthy. Soundwave found that a contradiction considering the late Starscream; treachery and stupidity must've been distinct to Starscream.<p>

She leaned into him when he reached her and rested his hand upon her hip; the metal plating of her altmode mad her hips seem smaller than before.

_Why are you standing around?_

"Why are you stalking me?" Kagome teased back with a smile that seemed tired.

"What will be done about Megatron?" Soundwave questioned.

Soundwave was stunned by the burning hate that seared through the link. It was quickly withdrawn and Kagome pulled away from him as she moved closer to the Core. He felt shame on her end.

"Hate is normal," Soundwave assured.

"It corrupts," Kagome muttered with a scowl. She didn't want to become like Megatron and she knew of the history of the Fallen. She feared becoming blinded much like those before her. "I don't want to end up like them."

"Illogical," Soundwave stated as he reached for her again. Having her in his arms was a comfort that he cherished. She was still so small compared to most, but her will was great. "You do not have the programming to become corrupt."

Kagome frowned but said, "If I do—stop me."

Soundwave's Spark froze for a moment as he went over scenarios where he would be forced to live without Kagome. If she went down the path of Megatron he would have to stop her for the safety of the planet. He had never been one to stray from the path of logical reasoning, but when it came to Kagome—could he stop her?

"Anything," Soundwave assured, but felt as if he had lied.

* * *

><p>It wasn't unexpected that Shockwave had turned against her. The fact that he had attacked Soundwave first had filled her with a burning rage that fueled her wrath and whispered—<em>Megatron's fault.<em> Soundwave was powerful and was able to slam his gun into Shockwave's chest and blow his Spark out. Kagome had witnessed what 'no mercy' was and decided that this death marked something pivotal, but what, she couldn't name it. Shockwave's shell lay on the floor of command center, grey and lifeless. She didn't know how to feel about his death—relief, anger, confusion. They all blended into a chaos that had her cursing Megatron.

* * *

><p>"You see." Megatron's voice purred at her from the darkness of his cage: "…they only understand violence."<p>

"It's your fault!"

It was her fault for visiting him. The Decepticon leader's influence was corrosive like acid. She didn't know what to think of that, but every time something went wrong, she traveled to his holding cell. Wishing she could curse and blame him, it was pointless because Shockwave had acted on his own. His claw-like hands wrapped around his bars and squeezed as he chuckled.

"You must establish dominance."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome hissed at him.

Megatron's lips curled into a cruel grin as he mocked, "Because I care."

* * *

><p>The Great Upgrade.<p>

This was what the day would be known as. Primus himself emerged from the Well of All Sparks, the Core of Cybertron. It was painless as his energy, his essence washed over them. Time came to halt as their bodies were reformatted into shells that would be more energy efficient.

_I feel oneness with Primus._

Soundwave was not naturally jealous, but he didn't like the connection Kagome shared with Primus. He understood the bond of creator and creation, but it still bothered him. When the Great Upgrade came about she had taken his large hand and the link was flooded with her excitement and her love for Soundwave. He trusted her and the Upgrade happened with ease.

_He is your creator._

Kagome held onto him and he could feel her as his body reformatted within her grasp.

_Yet…you complete me._

He was still larger than her when the Upgrade was complete; his form was suitable for the communications expert he was. His form was bulkier than before with the crimson subport located in his chest. He knew he was no longer a jet, but a ground pounder. The wheels of mode were located upon his shoulder blades. Headlights rested under his chest at his hips and the grill formed around the subport. The metal that formed the shell of his altmode decorated his body as extra protection to the wires that twisted along his arms and legs. He was grateful that his crimson visor remained along with the faceplate.

"Your face is sharper in the chin," Kagome pointed out.

His hands gripped her as he questioned, "Is that bad?"

Her lips curved as she leaned forward and whispered, "You look dangerous."

The vents that rested along his chin released air.

_Only to everyone else._

* * *

><p>"You know that Blitzwing is not loyal," Megatron pointed out as he walked beside her.<p>

Show no mercy was not her way. She couldn't be a cruel dictator which was why she allowed Thundercracker in on her decision making, but Shockwave was dead and could no longer act as Guardian. Soundwave protested her decision, but Megatron knew Cybertron which was why she was allowing him limited freedom. She was leading him to the Pits.

"You look like Starscream," Megatron pointed out with a look of disgust.

"I hope I look better," Kagome dryly drawled with a sharp glare.

Megatron chuckled, "You do. You're more slender."

Megatron recognized the entrance to the Pits and his optics narrowed. Kagome motioned him to follow and he wondered why she was leading him here. He watched as the shadows shifted and the glow of crimson light illuminated the stadium that was the pit. Astrotrain looked to him and he watched as a vat of burning lava was poured into the bit. It ate at the ground and material. The structure hissed as Blitzwing poured more in. They both stepped back away as Kagome motioned Megatron closer.

"This is where the Decepticons were born, correct?" Kagome calmly questioned. He looked on wary, but nodded that she was correct. "Runamuck and Runabout." Megatron wondered how those two dimwits survived. He looked over and saw that the two Decepticons carrying random parts. Kagome motioned for them to set the parts down and leave. "Blitzwing, stay."

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled at her.

Kagome blankly looked at him as she reached into the pile and picked up something familiar, a large crimson optic. She held it in front of her so Megatron could see.

"He could see everything but this ending," Kagome muttered as she tossed the optic to the pit below.

"Shockwave?" Megatron questioned as she continued to toss pieces.

"Of course," Kagome muttered as she kicked a hand into the melting pit. "I got rid of the traitor."

Megatron watched as she moved around the pile of parts and stood beside Blitzwing. His gaze was upon the melting pit as she reached out and pushed. His arms flailed and she listened as he shouted as he descended toward the lava. The liquid molten splashed upward and she listened to him scream as he continued to melt. Megatron stepped back with a glare.

"You've—"

Kagome motioned to the Pit as she stated, "This can be where the Decepticon cause can end!" She kicked another scrap into the lava. "Would you like to end where you began as well?" Her optics darkened and Megatron sneered.

The woman reminded him of Sentinel Prime in some ways. It seemed that she had taken his taunting a bit too seriously. He wondered how much the others knew of this little trip. She darkly smirked at him as if sensing his thoughts.

"Would you like to be terminated as well?" Kagome seriously questioned.

"How much do the others know of this?" Megatron questioned.

Kagome pointedly looked to the melting pit and answered, "After you are terminated, then none." She moved closer to him and admitted, "I don't trust you, but you know Cybertron. I need another to oversee security."

"What of Soundwave?"

"Thundercracker has taken up training aerial and ground troops, Soundwave is focused on communication and construction of the cities. I need someone to take care of security measures." Kagome paused in her speech and he noticed something odd about her. "If you won't assimilate then you will be terminated."

* * *

><p>Where they began, he wasn't sure as their energy wrapped around them. Her mouth nipped along the wires in his neck as his fingers toyed with the circuitry in her hips. She groaned as she grounded her against him. The energy intensified as they pulsed as one. Her soft whimper was music to him; a frequency like no other.<p>

Resonance like no other was their beat as they lost themselves in sensation. The stress of existence vanished as they lost themselves in each other.

_My Spark._

* * *

><p>Megatron had proven himself. The Aerial Division was installing Cybertron's defense system within the asteroid belt that surrounded the planet. The rocks were a perfect defense, installed with defensive rays and bombs.<p>

"You insured that he doesn't have access to the codes?" Kagome questioned Thundercracker.

"Soundwave checked all signals and Skywarp kept watch," Thundercracker assured.

"Skywarp?" Kagome questioned with a chuckle.

Thundercracker dryly smirked, "He likes this freedom."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the darkness at the table. Her fingers idly tapped against the surface; the clicks were oddly soothing. The door hissed open and she watched as Rumble's form jumped upon the table. His crimson optics stared at her.<p>

"Did Soundwave send you?" Kagome questioned.

"Do I gots' to have a reason to say hey?" Rumble questioned with a lifted ridge. "I do miss'ya at times." Kagome relaxed as she smiled at the mech. She missed his smart comments and attitude. "So, what's up with the dark attitude?"

"What attitude?" Kagome questioned with a scowl.

Rumble muttered, "As if ya' don' notice." He scoffed and leaned in closer as he pointed out, "Time with Megs' is changing ya'."

"It is not," Kagome muttered as she looked away.

Rumble chuckled as he informed, "Rumors says Buzzsaw saw ya' scrapping Blitzwing." Rumble tapped his claws together as he said, "We didn't inform boss."

"Why?" Kagome suspiciously asked.

"We don't agree with your actions…but it's Decepticon of you," Rumble pointed out.

Kagome exhaled, "I can't ignore Megatron and had to make an example."

"We agree, but." Rumble drawled with a grin: "…you simply need to get rid of Megs."

'Get rid of Megatron.'

* * *

><p>Cybertron was rebuilt to its full glory. The project had spanned close to three years and she was beyond tired, but the reward had finally come. The Decepticons were accepting of sending out a signal to alert any more scattered Cybertronian beings. It wouldn't be easy, but they trusted that Kagome would lead them. The planet was functioning and whereas energy consumption was at eighty-nine percent, Kagome had lessened it to thirty-eight percent without hindering functions. They were impressed. Soundwave would soon prepare to send out the signal that would forever change Cybertron.<p>

"Location?" Soundwave questioned as they moved in the direction of the Pits.

Kagome turned on her heel and leaned against him. Her fingers reached up and trailed along the vents upon his face as she softly kissed his faceplate.

"Do you trust me?"

Soundwave knew she had changed. There were dark emotions that would leak through the link at certain moments. His suspicions were confirmed when Blitzwing had vanished quite suddenly. There was little he could to do investigate without drawing attention to Kagome. It didn't matter, because she was still the same Kagome with the bright sense of hope.

"Of course."

Kagome smiled brightly at him as she pulled Soundwave along the path. He wasn't surprised to see Thundercracker waiting by a rusted door; his form resting upon the cracked wall with an uninterested laziness that demeaned his rank.

"Finally," a female voice spoke.

Soundwave was surprised with the femme arriving. He hadn't seen much of her, but he knew that she spent time around Kagome. She was ground pounder whose training was overseen by Astrotrain. He knew that Kagome had praised the femme's skills. Her speed and accuracy were deadly. Her form was that of a large motorcycle with shades of royal purple and silver. Her silver face turned to Kagome and her crimson optics brightened in recognition. The royal purple helm she wore acted like a helmet to her form. She lacked legs and navigated by the two wheels forming her lower body.

"I have a present for you," the femme purred with a large grin.

"I hope so Shadow Striker," Kagome replied as Thundercracker snorted. Kagome turned to Soundwave and held out a hand which he took and assured, "You'll enjoy this."

Thundercracker slammed a hand against the metal door and it groaned as it opened. Soundwave registered the rise in temperature as they moved through the darkened hall. He could hear something sizzling and see a crimson glow illuminating the darkness ahead. Shadow Striker raced ahead with excitement as she teasingly bumped Thundercracker. Soundwave recognized a familiar roaring and when he entered the room, he was surprised to see Megatron bound to a metallic stake. His crimson optics burned with hate.

Soundwave tightly gripped her hand as he wondered the meaning of this. Megatron had been working well with no trouble as he understood the situation. Kagome withdrew her hand and clapped them.

"Traitorous glitch!" Megatron cursed her.

"Show no mercy!" Kagome sang out to him, the words an echoing taunt on the heat. She moved close to Megatron's bound form as she calmly explained, "You would've betrayed me—after all power is more important than survival."

Megatron darkly smirked at her and he barred his denta.

"Cybertron is one step away from being ready to announce sustainability to the Autobots," Kagome explained as she looked him in the optics. "Thundercracker is my Aerospace Commander, Shadow Striker is my Terrain Commander, and Soundwave my communications and advisor." With Cybertron rebuilt, he was now free. She motioned to her comrades. "You are no longer need and will be a hindrance to stability."

"What of your morals?" Megatron taunted, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"The road to peace is often rough," Thundercracker assured.

Kagome turned and looked to Soundwave as he remained silent. She wondered if he thought less of her for doing this. They all wanted to survive and she dreamed of building this for them, a place of peace. Calmly, she leaned forward and wondered if he would reject her. Soundwave moved forward and rested his hand along her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"A logical conclusion," Soundwave assured.

Soundwave moved her backwards and they ignored Megatron's cries of outrage as she reached out and gave a simple push. He fell over the ledge; his screams descending with him before he hit the molten liquid. Soundwave leaned forward and captured her mouth. The screams of the past echoing around them as it cursed their future. Shadow Striker chuckled as Thundercracker watched his old leader slowly melt.

It was only fitting; that the old ways died where they were born.

"All hail—" Thundercracker muttered with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**

I don't know how to feel about this. I don't believe in turning humans into Mechs, but figured I would try my hand at it. There were many that were asking for a sequel to Elegantly Wasted and some others that wanted Smut.

I don't view the Decepticons as mindless monsters that destroy for no purpose. I guess I can admit to liking the Bay-verse(sort of) because the Decepticon back stories show so much more than power hungry. I think with this one-shot I hoped to give them more a 'future' I also hope that I explained Kagome's acitons clearly. I didn't want Kagome to be too OOC without reason. I wanted to show Megatron's effects on her and hope that it did show!

Questions, Comments, and concerns? I would love to hear any thoughts on this one-shot!


End file.
